Dancing in the dark
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: "You mean an actual dance, or do you just want me to rub up on you?" she asked, arching her eyebrow with an engaging smirk. "I like the second option." A one shot explaining how Rachel and Peck met, Peck/OC, implied Kirk/OC sexy time


**I've been thinking of this one shot for so freaking long and finally I've finished it! I'm not entirely sure I'm satisfied with the ending, but hopefully you all like it. Basic plot, it's when Rachel first meets Peck, and for all of you there's the implication for a sexy time with him at the end ^-^ Please read and review! No flaming, it isn't really needed is it? If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Tropic Thunder, I do however own Rachel**

* * *

><p>Each night was the same, coloured flashing lights going off in each direction, brightening every inch with a red, blue, green, orange, yellow or pink glow, dance music blaring throughout the building, loud enough to hear out on the street, half naked girls drinking and dancing, either with each other or with a man who had succeeded in picking them up for the night. Or at least that is what she assumed when she stepped through the doors of <em>Bamboo<em>, another club to go to overnight when you wanted to have a 'good time'. And though she admitted to herself the fact that she was dressed up no better than the other girls around her, wearing nothing but a small dress which hugged her body and left almost nothing to the imagination, she'd had enough dignity to ignore the men who approached her, all of them clearly players who were only interested in one thing. And that wasn't affection. No she ignored all of the comments that were thrown at her and made her way straight to the bar, taking a seat and crossing her legs, and looking out at the girls dancing and rubbing up against the guys, taking in their erotic positions and making a mental note to come back to one of the clubs in town with Kirk.

"Well aren't you dressed to kill?" a voice said behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see a man around her age, appearing to be in his early thirties. His eyes glided over her body, lingering over her chest and her backside, before they finally rested on her face with a boyish smirk.

"Aren't you the lady killer?" she smiled, taking in his youthful looks. With dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a young charm, he was the typical guy she would usually fall for, or so far the typical guy who attracted her.

"I thought I knew about all the beauties of Cali, where's a knockout like you been hiding?"

"I just got here today," she stood before him, letting the edge of her dress flow across the tops of her thighs. He wasn't that much taller than her, and with her heels she was just about the same height as him, "Fresh from Australia."

His smirk changed to an amused grin as he leant a hand against the edge of the bar, "I may not know much about Australia, but I do know the accent."

She let out a light laugh, "Oh really?"

"See right there, that is not a proper Australian accent."

"I believe you have to be from the country to have its accent," she grinned, raising a playful brow, "I was born here, moved to Australia with mom and my sister when I was 10."

He let out a youthful laugh and stepped towards her, gently pulling her closer by the hand, "So what's a guy gotta do to get a dance?"

"You mean an actual dance, or do you just want me to rub up on you?" she asked, arching her eyebrow with an engaging smirk.

"I like the second option."

A laugh escaped from her dark red lipstick painted lips as his hand loosely fell to her waist, "I'm sure you do. It might be better if I knew your name first, yeah?"

"If you put it that way," he concurred, "Rick Peck."

His mischievous, albeit handsome, grin had never left his face as leant further,

"As much as I'd like to go out there," she started, "I don't think my boyfriend would like it."

For a moment he'd lost his suave, poised manner, replaced by jealousy, though his self-assurance was quickly returned and his brow raised, "You got a boyfriend. Who's the lucky guy?"

She gave him a blank look, "Kirk Lazarus."

"Wait, what?" She giggled lightly as he choked on his words, "You're dating Kirk Lazarus? Big, movie star Kirk Lazarus?"

"The one and only," she replied casually.

"And he lets you go out like, that?" he finished, motioning to her dress.

"More understands that I won't change for anyone and respects that," she stated with a youthful smirk, which he soon shared,

"If he respects your choices then I'm sure he wouldn't mind one little innocent dance."

She laughed, letting him take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor, "Very well. But then I choose what we do next."

She would have gone with him at some point of the night, whether it was he or herself who suggested it. There was something about him; his unique charisma, his touch, his smell, that she couldn't get enough of. She found herself drawn to him. She didn't know if it was the fact that parts of him reminded her of Kirk, or maybe the fact he was someone new she met years after she met Kirk; and therefore 'forbidden' for her to fall for, but she didn't dwell on the matter, leaving it when she decided she liked it. That she liked him.

She stood by him, barely an inch apart, with a devilish smile that never faded as the music changed to a slow paced song. She let a yawning breath pass through her nostrils as she turned her back to him, and let her eyes flutter shut when she felt his arms hug her waist. She felt his hands rub against her sides, her hips, pulling her closer, as the lights began flashing a bright white. And before she knew it, she had lost herself in the atmosphere surrounding them.

Her body brushed against him, touching him ever so softly, yet filled with a vigorous sexual sensation, as though flames were flaring and dancing wildly between them. Feeling as though they were moving much slower than the music's beat, but remaining uncaring as they continued to go further. She brought her hand to the side of his face, bringing it in to meet hers, where they exchanged a heated look, and she turned to face him again. Sliding her hands beneath the back of his shirt when their lips clashed together, and his tongue slid over her lip, breaking through her lips and deftly licked her own.

A stifled moan forced its release from her as she returned the kiss, and his hands fell back to her waist, one continuing to travel lower, before she realised what she was doing and broke away. Partly reluctant to remove his grip around her as she stepped back.

"I've got to go, it's . . . it's late." She ran a hand through her hair, "But I'll see you soon?"

The corner of his mouth tipped into a crooked smile, "Try and stop me."

When she got home, she rushed through the doors, desperately needing to rid herself of her lingering arousal, slyly climbing into the bed with Kirk, who stirred in his sleep before waking to find her gazing down upon him, and her soft lips pressed against his. A tired smile found its way over him when she spoke, her voice just over a whisper, "Hey, Baby."


End file.
